Some Kind of Buttery Wonderfulness
by ally-kat312
Summary: "You look good wearing our future Butters." A Bunny story with hints of Style. Rated T because it's South Park, what else did you expect besides cursing and Cartman being offensive? First SP fanfic, please review


(A/N: First South Park fanfic and first fanfic I feel mildly proud of. Butters and Kenny are pretty fucking adorable(and so are Stan and Kyle). I've recently gone and read a ton of Bunny fanfiction, and a ton of it was all depressing and stuff so I decided "hey let's write one with a not depressing ending that also isn't just fluff" and thus I produced this. The title is based off an '80s movie called "Some Kind of Wonderful" because of the last line. Hope you enjoy, and please review it and tell me how I can possibly improve and write the best fanfiction ever for this couple. Shippings include Bunny, hints of Style, and whatever else you really feel like pushing if you try hard enough.)

The sandy haired boy slowly let out a sigh of smoke as he closed his eyes. The Goth kids had left some of their precious Malboros lying around, and Kenny couldn't resist. It wasn't really an addiction, but the nicotine helped calm him at times like this. Kenny took off his orange hood as he stared up at the sky, where snow began to lightly fall. How long had it been since he had figured it out?

"So I've finally come to accept it…" The cigarette fell to the ground as Kenny muttered to himself. He absentmindedly got out another one and lit it, then stuck his hands in his pockets as he began to walk into the town. He quietly laughed to himself, thinking back to a few months ago.

"Oh, heya Kenny!" a familiarly childish voice greeted. Kenny turned around, glancing beyond his backpack to see Butters hurrying after him.

"Stotch," he nodded in response.

"Uh, do… do you mind if I walk with you Kenny?" Butters asked shyly as he caught up.

"Feel free," Kenny told him. Butters smiled cheerfully, a little skip in his step as the two both walked to the bus stop. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were all there already. Even though they were all in highschool now, their tradition of meeting together to ride the bus hadn't stopped. Neither had Kyle and Cartman's bickering.

"Dude, you cannot wear a freaking Nazi armband to school!" Kyle yelled, outraged at his friend(?).

"Ey! I looked it up in the school rules, and it said armbands are totally fine for dress code!" Cartman shouted back. "And because I am a goddamn American, I do whatever the fuck I want!"

"Don't you realize how offensive that is fatass?!" Kyle fumed.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned you stupid Jew!" Cartman practically screamed at Kyle. Kenny sighed, getting out his headphones and putting them on to drown out the boys' argument. Butters stood a bit fearfully next to Kenny, glancing worriedly as Kyle and Cartman spat at each other, ready to kill the other per usual. Kenny reached over and ruffled Butters' hair to distract him from the fight. For some reason, Kenny felt as though no one should ever corrupt Butters' strangely innocent demeanor and tried his best to keep him out of any trouble. Butters blushed and stammered something to Kenny, but the sandy haired boy was already oblivious to any sound outside his headphones.

A small kick from behind him brought Kenny's wandering mind back to reality. He turned around in annoyance to see who it was, and Stan was there holding a note to him. Kenny took it without even bothering to see if the teacher was watching. He unfolded the note and read it quietly to himself.

"What do you say we get everyone together like old times and hang out this weekend?" Kenny gave the note a thoughtful nod before pocketing it. They hadn't all gotten together since the last day of summer before freshman year. It wouldn't hurt to catch up with their childhood friends. Kenny gave Stan and thumbs up of confirmation, then went back to not concentrating on history.

Another cigarette burnt out, and Kenny wasn't even halfway there. He cursed himself for walking so slowly, but he had no other choice. This was going to be a pretty big moment for him. He kept getting nervous and stopping, or considering to turn back entirely. His mind was made up though. Kenny kept on walking.

Although their social circles had changed a bit, all of the boys said yes to come over. Luckily Stan's parents weren't home for the night and Shelly was at college, because the group made a MESS. Bags of Cheesey Poofs and Doritos littered the living room floor, and you couldn't walk a foot without stepping on a soda can. Kenny was enjoying himself along with everyone else. They played video games, talked, argued over whether their garage band was better than Craig's, and even watched a bunch of old Terrance and Phillip cartoons. After a long time though, people seemed to be out of ideas, or just straight up tired.

"Um, fellas my parents have a curfew for me an-and I might have to go soon," Butters said aloud. "Can we do just one last thing?"

"Ah, dude, weak, you got a curfew?" Cartman said, then belched as he finished his umpteenth soda.

"What do expect, Butters is a pussy," Craig said, causing the little blonde to get upset.

"Oh gosh darnit I am not!" he said. "I-I'm just as much of a man as you."

"Then prove it," Clyde said. A chorus erupted from everyone else, egging Butters on. He became flustered, unsure of what to do.

"H-How do I prove it?" Butters asked. Everyone thought it over, and ultimately decided that Butters had to go on a panty raid.

Everyone snuck out of Stan's house, creeping behind Butters' to the selected girl's house- Bebe. A lot of people had wanted it to be Wendy, but Stan threatened to kill all of them if they so much as thought about his ex's panties. A couple people teased him about still holding some affections, but Stan brushed it off and explained that it just felt creepy. Then Kenny had piped up that Bebe still had the biggest boobs in the class and was bound to have some sexy shit to steal, and everyone forgot all about Wendy Testaburg. Everyone except for Butters hid behind bushes in Bebe's backyard, watching the poor boy struggle to climb the wooden ivy-covered ladder that reached part Bebe's window. Kenny heard Cartman snickering beside him, muttering something about how Butters didn't have the balls to do it. Oddly enough, Kenny had faith in Butters, but he figured it was because he really wanted to see some legitimate sexy lingerie.

"… guys, I think someone should go check on Butters," Stan whispered, a little worried. They had all been hiding now for a good ten(or close to that) minutes, but Butters hadn't returned yet from inside Bebe's room.

"Muh-maybe he got c-c-caught," Jimmy stuttered.

"Isn't this a challenge to see if he's manly enough?" Craig said. "If we go check on him, it proves he's a pussy." There was met with a hushed chorus of agreement from the rest of the boys, but Kenny, like Stan, felt like something was wrong.

"I'm going," he said. Everyone looked at him, blinking in surprise. Cartman muttered a few insults under his breath, but Kenny put on his hood and pulled the strings tightly. He liked it best that way.

"Calm your tits Cartman," he said, his voice muffled. "You're just jealous that I'll get to touch Bebe's thongs before you."

"What the… no I'm not Keeny!" Cartman growled, but was quickly silenced by a couple of the boys who didn't want to be caught. Kenny lay on the ground and was about to slowly army crawl to the house when Bebe came out the back door, looking extremely pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU BOYS' PROBLEM?!" she screamed into the bushes. "YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF GODDAMN PERVERTS, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Oh god!" Tweek twitched as he tugged at his shirt, fidgeting to run. "She knows we're here! Th-This is too much pressure guys!"

"Token, go sacrifice yourself so that the rest of us can get away!" Cartman whispered harshly.

"Hey!" Token scowled. "You're the fattest, why don't you stay behind? You can't run fast enough anyways."

"For the last fucking time, I am not fat, I'm-!"

"Shut up guys!" Kenny said, not wanting to hear them bicker. Cartman was just about to give Kenny an earful when Bebe spoke again.

"I know you're all out there, I can hear you!" she yelled. "Get the fuck away from my house! And take your friend with you!" From out the open back door, Wendy and Nancy, two other girls, came out dragging a fourth girl with them. At least, they thought it was a fourth girl at first. Then the terrified "girl" looked up and all the boys' eyes widened and murmured in fright.

"Jesus…"

"Is that?"

"What did they do to him?!"

Kenny blinked, somehow unable to keep his eyes off of Butters. His usually soft and slightly messy hair had been brushed, straightened to the longest it could be, and clipped back with a blue bow. When Wendy and Nancy pushed him forward, Butters stumbled and cute white spring dress they had forced him into flowed as he fell to his knees. Under the soft moonlight, on his knees with his pale skin seeming to glow, Butters Stotch looked like the most beautiful girl to ever grace the Earth. Kenny leaned forward, the strangest urge to rush forward and hold Butters in his arms washing over him. The moment was soon broken when snickers from the surrounding boys and Wendy shouting insults at the lot of them while threatening to mace them all if they didn't leave. Butters burst into tears and ran off without a second thought. Kenny was the first to stand up and run after him, with the rest of the group following behind.

Kenny continued to walk down the street, passing by all the familiar shops of the quiet mountain town. As he passed one of the toy stores, a familiar icon caught his eye. The bright, pink, happy Hello Kitty was plastered to a poster that hung in the window. No boy, no matter what age, could ever be caught even staring for too long unless they wanted to be called a fag. As Kenny stuck his hands in his pockets, he felt the softness of a dollar bill that had been handled by people one too many times and the sharp cold of the coins that had frozen in his pocket. He took it all out and counted. He had $1.23- would it be enough? Kenny spat out his cigarette and crushed it out under his boot. He'd have to find out once he was inside.

From that day on, Butters was referred to as the "ultimate pussy" and anyone seen near him a "junior pussy". No one could've been near him because he was grounded for breaking curfew and engaging in homophobic activities like cross dressing. However, once he was allowed outside of his room, everyone avoided him like the plague. Kenny honestly felt bad for the little blonde. Even Pip avoided him. One day, after school, a snow storm had started outside and it was near impossible to walk anywhere. Everyone else had already left, having been picked up by their parents. Kenny was left in the empty halls though. It wasn't the first time he'd been stuck at the school though. He took his Swiss Army knife out of his pocket and began carving his initials into a nearby locker. Then, he heard the strangest thing. Kenny stopped defacing school property for a second to listen more closely. It sounded like someone crying. No, crying wasn't quite the right word. It sounded like it was far away, and if it was, simple crying wouldn't be loud enough. Kenny flicked the knife back into the main unit and pocketed the device before heading in what he assumed was the direction of the noise. It was coming from the boys' bathroom. After only a moments hesitation, he opened the door. It creaked loudly with his slight touch. The crying abruptly stopped, but Kenny could hear continuous sniffling and mumbling as the person was obviously trying to collect themselves.

"I-I already told ya… I ain't g-got no money on me fellas…" a quiet voice said.

"… Stotch?" A sound of surprise came from one of the stalls after Kenny spoke. Slowly, Butters came out. He was shivering, soaked in what Kenny assumed was toilet water. He hoped it was all toilet water anyways.

"Ke-Kenny? Wuh-What are you doin' here?" Butters asked, twiddling with his thumbs as he knocked his knuckles together in his usual nervous fashion.

"It's a fucking blizzard outside. I'm not walking home in this," Kenny said. "More importantly, what are you doing here, and why are you drenched in… um… why are you all wet?"

"Oh… uh, we-well…" Butters looked down at his feet as he ground his sole into the tile floor. "A coupla boys came up to me while I was tinkling… an-and I greeted them all friendly-like and stuff but… they asked for my money and when I told them I didn't have anything they gave me a, uh, swirlie. An-and then they told me that pussies shouldn't have money 'cause they'd use it to buy girly things." Kenny growled slightly and cracked his knuckles. He could guess who the guys were… probably Cartman, Craig, and Clyde. Butters shivered, his damp clothes mixing with the cold air. Kenny sighed. It couldn't be helped. He took off his orange hoodie, which he had switched to instead of the parka for high school, and held it out as an offering to Butters. The small boy's eyes widened in disbelief, and he looked at Kenny as if testing to see if this was a joke. Kenny responded with a small wave of his sweatshirt in Butters' direction. Butters quickly took the piece of dry clothing and wrapped himself tightly in it.

"Thank you Ken!" Butters said, his innocent smile returning. Kenny smiled back, unaware of how little he had seen that smile lately and how much he missed it. "Are you sure this is ok though? The guys might make fun of ya. Or you could get a cold yourself."

"Fuck them," Kenny shrugged. "I don't care what they think. You need a jacket more than I do. I don't care about the cold anyways. Besides, I think how they're all reacting is so stupid. I can still be friends with you." Butters seemed to blush slightly, then broke eye contact with the sandy haired boy and muttered a thank you along with something else he didn't quite catch. But it made Butters smile gently and hug the orange hoodie even tighter.

A nasty rumor was the current buzz around South Park. And, as it had been for the last few weeks, the gossip involved poor Butters Stotch. However, it also involved Kenny this time as well. It was started by Cartman, as most rumors were, but this one actually stuck. Kenny had no idea what was happening until one day he was talking to Butters in the hallway and Bebe Stevens came up to them, a bit flustered. Kenny looked at her confused while Butters shrank back, still scared of the girl.

"… what do you want?" Kenny asked.

"Well… um… I wanted to wish you two luck!" Bebe said. This confused Kenny even further, but Bebe continued. "It's probably weird for you guys, but just to let you know, I've always wanted gay guys best friends so you should join me for shopping any time ok?" Bebe grinned and sauntered down the hallway to her next class. It took Kenny a second to register what the curly blonde had said, but when he did, he wasn't sure how to react other than to simply state: "What the fuck?"

"Was she talkin' to us?" Butters asked, equally confused. "I-I mean, o'course she was but… I'm not gay, why would she want me to be her gay best friend? Kenny, are you gay?" The smaller of the two looked up at his friend.

"Butters I get a new Playboy shipped to my house every month," Kenny sighed in annoyance. "What do you think?"

"O-Oh. Well I was just asking… then why did Bebe say that to us?"

"I have an idea." Kenny grabbed Butters' hand and dragged him down the halls until he found Cartman. The fat boy perked up when he saw the two, and grinned slyly when he saw their hands gripping each others.

"Ah, speak of the fags!" he snickered. "I must say, I was surprised at first… Butters I could see, considering how much of a fucking pussy he is, but Keeny I had more faith you." Cartman mockingly clicked his tongue in shame, laughing to himself until Kenny pushed him up against the lockers, a fire burning in his eyes.

"What's your goddamn problem Cartman?" he hissed. "Why can't you learn to let things go and not take them too far?"

"Keeny, Keeny," Cartman said. "Now, I know your boyfriend is a pussy, but that doesn't mean you can take your anger out on- OOMPH!" Kenny slammed the brunette into the lockers again, grabbing the small excess amount of shirt that didn't cling to Cartman's fat. Stan and Kyle came up from behind Kenny, looking from him, to Butters, and then to Cartman and understanding the situation. Kyle lay a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"C'mon Kenny, he's not worth it," Kyle said.

"Screw you Kahl!" Cartman spat. "I don't need a Jew's help to get out of a fight!" Kyle's eyes narrowed, and Kenny sensed that if he hadn't been holding Cartman to the wall, Kyle would.

"God Cartman, stop insulting my heritage!" he yelled, gaining a few people's attention. "Besides, that has nothing to do with it! We all get it, Butters is a wimp! You don't need to go making up shit like he and Kenny are dating!"

"Aw, look at that, you're defending the fags. Are you a fag too Kahl?" Cartman smirked. "Who's your boyfriend, Stan?" Kyle went bright red as Stan protested that they weren't dating. Kenny could see people gathering and sensed a bigger fight coming on. But he was tired. He gave Cartman one more good shove and a warning before leaving.

Kenny thanked the man behind the counter as he pocketed the small plastic object, along with one unused nickel. He would accept it, right? He loved these sorts of things, even though it was weird. Kenny sighed, wondering if he should get flowers as well. Where could you buy flowers for a nickel though? Kenny laughed and lit another cigarette. The pack was almost gone. Kenny took a minute to look around and get aware of his surroundings. The house was… east.

More and more, Kenny found himself spending time with Butters. The boy still had his bad reputation at the school, but Kenny glared at anyone who poked fun at him. It was a win/win deal they had going on- Butters would make 2 lunches in the morning, giving one to Kenny and in return getting a friend and protection. Although no one wanted to talk with Kenny anymore, he didn't care. For some reason, he didn't need anyone else to talk to other than Butters. Even if he didn't as fun and dangerous things as he used to, Butters was a good partner and always listened. Whenever they hung out though, Kenny couldn't get the image of Butters in a dress out of his head. Not just that, but recently whenever Butters smiled at him, Kenny felt himself blush and quickly turn away. What the hell was going on with him? He wasn't really a… no, Cartman wasn't right about him and Butters. He wasn't gay. Of course not! He was Kenny fucking McCormick, school-wide, no town-wide, known pervert! If anyone was gay, it was… well… his supposed "boyfriend". Kenny closed his eyes, blocking those thoughts out of his head. Focus, concentrate, live in the moment. He could be dead the next.

"What did you ask again?" Kenny asked.

"I said, don't you think that dress is really pretty?" Butters asked, gazing in a shop window. "I've always liked dresses. Bu-But not in a gay way! N-No, I-I like seeing pretty ladies in dresses, an-and sometimes I wanna draw dresses for them…" Butters fumbled over his words, and turned to Kenny. "What do you think Ken?"

"I think it'd look great on you." The words were out of his mouth before Kenny could process them himself. A pink blush slowly painted Butters' face. Kenny's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He let out a nervous laugh and punched Butters in the shoulder. "Heh! I… really had you there for a second! Just kidding Butters. Um, yeah, I'd totally love to see that dress on a chick… then on my bedroom floor…" Kenny hoped that Bunny hadn't caught the nervousness in his voice. Luckily, Butters was too busy concentrating on Kenny's last sentence to register anything else.

"Aw, g-gee Kenny, now that wouldn't be too nice, making the poor dress lie on the floor. Why, it'd get all wrinkled!" Kenny laughed in relief at Butters' innocent confusion, and went to ruffle his hair. His laugh stopped as soon as the two made eye contact. He was aware of everything. His hand on Butters' head, Butters' baby blue eyes wide as his blush returned, even deeper than before, and exactly how close they were. Kenny wasn't the brightest boy in the world. Dying often gave you a sort of wisdom that others wouldn't appreciate, but that didn't mean he was a good decision maker. And his next decision… was, whether good or bad, definitely rash. Kenny slid his hand behind Butters' head and quickly pulled him in, kissing him as he held his waist. Butters stood still, too shocked to react in any way. Kenny slowly drew back, his eyes softened from the intense feeling that had taken over him. Butters was finally able to register what had just happened, and fidgeted uncontrollably as he bumped his knuckles together.

"Ke-Kenny, whu… didja jus'..?!" The poor boy was too surprised to even form words. His actions hit Kenny in the same moment, and he pulled his hood up, blushing as he pulled the strings tightly to hide his face.

"I'm sorry," was all he said, muffled by the cloth, before running down the street.

Kenny avoided Butters at any cost after that. It was weird, it seemed as though he should've been the one to chase after the boy, since Kenny had taken the initiative, but it was the exact opposite. Whenever Butters spotted Kenny, he'd call out to him, but the sandy haired boy would turned and walk quickly in the other direction, too ashamed to face Butters. He probably wanted to yell at him, which wouldn't be that bad considering that Butters couldn't really get angry, but Kenny liked Butters. And he had just ruined their relationship with that kiss. Others took their new relationship a different way. All the boys stopped avoiding him, and Cartman went so far as to congratulate Kenny for going back to being a non-fag. This led to another argument between Cartman and Kyle, where Kyle was labeled Super Fag with his side kick Homo Stan and Cartman left with his trademark "Screw you guys, I'm goin' home."

"Actually, I should probably go too," Stan said after their fat friend had left. "Gotta lot of homework and all."

"Bye Stan," Kyle said, and Kenny offered a small wave goodbye as the raven haired boy left. Kyle sighed, and Kenny thought he saw a hint of a sadness in his eyes. Usually Kenny didn't like prying into his friends' affairs, but Kyle could be fragile at times.

"What's up dude?" Kenny asked.

"Oh!" Kyle quickly smiled in attempt to cover up whatever his expression might've been showing earlier. "It's nothing Kenny, honest."

"You know you can tell me anything, right Kyle?" Kenny asked, getting more concerned. He hoped his recently obsession, then sudden avoidance of Butters didn't make the redhead too confused. Kyle fidgeted for a while, then sighed, relenting.

"It's that stupid fat fuck," he muttered. Kenny laughed a little, trying to lighten Kyle's spirits.

"When is it not?" Kenny said. "Don't worry about him. He just has anger management issues because he has a small dick. Everything he says is bullshit."

"Yeah, I know…" Kyle looked unconvinced with his own words. Kenny stared at him until Kyle cracked. "He's got it, ok? Kenny I think I'm gay and… I think I really like Stan, as more than a friend." Kyle was shaking from his sudden confession, his face red and his eyes slightly blurry from tears. "I know you're not gay Kenny and I feel like that's obvious and so I defend Cartman's insults but… then he turns it on me and I… I freeze up… because I don't want to deny who I am…"

"…" Kenny quickly took Kyle in for a hug. Kyle was still for a moment, surprised, but quickly hugged back as tears began to fall freely. "… you're so brave Kyle…" Kenny murmured. "Don't you ever let Cartman get to you. He's an asshole."

"I know, but-"

"Listen to me." Kenny broke out of the hug and held Kyle's shoulders firmly. "He's a fucking asshole who has nothing better to do with his life than rip on other people. Don't let what he says discourage you. And I think… when you're comfortable… you should tell Stan what you just told me." Kyle's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, but Kenny nodded just as fiercely.

"What if it ruins our friendship?" Kyle said, ignoring Kenny's opposition. "I really like him Kenny, but what if knowing that weirds him out? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore, and he starts avoiding me, no matter how much I try to talk to him?" Avoiding the other because of an awkward situation? Why did this sound familiar? Then Kenny realized- that's exactly what was going on between him and Butters right now. But… it wasn't the same right? Butters hadn't told Kenny he was gay, or vice versa. No, this… this was completely different, right? "Or what if," Kyle continued, "Stan does accept me as I am and I get so happy that I kiss him? Then it'd be even more awkward!" Nevermind. This sounded way too similar to be a coincidence. Kenny mentally slapped himself. It was a coincidence! It had to be! He… he was Kenny McCormick… wasn't he? Kyle looked at his friend for an answer, but Kenny was too busy thinking of his own problem to really think about an answer, so he just restated what he said before.

"You should tell him. When you're ready, preferably soon." Kyle tried to protest again, but Kenny turned and walked away, leaving the subject at that.

Apparently there are some problems that can't be solved, even when Kenny was in possession of a pack of cheap cigarettes, a stack of Playboys, and a tissue box. For some reason, nothing excited him. He couldn't so much as muster a grin at some hot blonde posing on the page with her boobs completely uncovered. What Kyle said was weighing on his mind too much. Kenny groaned and tossed the magazine aside, blowing out a puff of smoke as he lay on the ground. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. He was Kenny McCormick, the pervert who wanted to fuck every girl he saw. The boy who kept his hood up and tightened just so that he could stare down chicks' shirts and claim his eyes wandered because he hood was on too tight. The one with the proudest porno stash. But now… the only thing that made him smile was the thought of Butters' kind voice, innocent demeanor, and, even if he hated to admit it, he got a little excited when he thought back to how helpless Butters had looked in that dress, on his knees. It stirred something in Kenny. He wanted to see Butters again. He needed to tell Butters how he felt about him. Why couldn't he be brave like Kyle? Kenny sighed as he took a slow drag of his cigarette. No… he couldn't be gay. There was nothing wrong with gay people, he just wasn't one of them. He just needed some sleep. Kenny snuffed the cigarette out on the side of his tattered mattress and crawled on it before shutting his eyes.

"Kenny, do you like me?" Kenny saw himself turn around. Behind him was the speaker, none other than Butters himself. He was dreaming. How else could there be two of him? Kenny couldn't control him or the other him. If he had been able to, he would've stopped the other him from walking up to Butters and slapping him right in the face. It tore at Kenny's heart to watch himself beat up the defenseless Butters.

"Who could ever love you?" he was saying. "You're a piece of shit pussy. Everyone knows that. No one likes you Butters, and no one ever wills. After all, who would want to be near a fag?"

"Precisely!" Cartman randomly appeared in the dream and stood next to Kenny, looking proud. "For a poor moron, you seem to still have some common sense left Keeny."

"Thanks," the other him said. It made Kenny sick. Since when did he side with Cartman on anything? He watched as Butters weakly lifted himself off the ground.

"Bu-But Kenny… you kissed me…" Butters stuttered confusedly.

"Yeah, but it was just to fuck with you," Kenny said. "Of course I'd never actually like you." Butters' crestfallen face hurt almost as much as watching Cartman snicker and cheer the other him on. He laughed along with the fat brunette, then kicked Butters down. He submitted, cowering away from Kenny as he was beat up. Kenny could see him crying. He could hear him silently begging for the other him to stop. But he wouldn't.

"You're useless," he said as he continued to beat up Butters. "Why won't you just fucking grow up? No one likes you. I don't like you. I'm not gay." Cartman took a pistol out of his jacket and handed it to the other Kenny, who grinned and put the gun against Butters' temple. A cruel grin spread across his face.

"Do it Keeny," Cartman nodded. "Kill the pussy."

"With pleasure."

Kenny shivered, remembering the nightmare. It haunted him even still. Maybe it was that dream that really made him realize what he had been doing to Butters, and how much he really cared for him. Still, even afterward, he continued to deny his feelings for a while and ignore Butters. But he couldn't deny it anymore. Kenny stood in front of the Stotch's house. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. He couldn't back out. Not now. It would be fine. Everything went fine for Kyle, perfectly in fact. It would be the same for him, right? Kenny sighed, then knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he was answered by a muffled "Just a minute!" and the sound of scampering feet. The door was soon opened by Butters, who blinked in surprise when he saw Kenny.

"Ke-Kenny! H-Hey!" Butters greeted Kenny as if nothing had happened, but Kenny could tell by his fidgeting and slightest blush that they were thinking the same thing.

"Butters, we need to talk," Kenny said. Butters nodded in agreement, and smiled, happy to finally be able to talk to Kenny again.

"Well o'course Ken! C'mon inside, it's warmer," Butters offered, but Kenny shook his head.

"I'd rather discuss this now," Kenny said. "If I go inside… you'll offer me cocoa and food and it'll take too long… no. Butters…" Kenny closed his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling the smooth plastic. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"U-Um, well it's ok Kenny, I forgive you," Butters said.

"I'm not done," Kenny said. "You probably have a lot of questions for me but let me just say… I like you Butters. No, scratch that. I love you." A deep blush quickly covered Butters' face as Kenny continued. "You're kind, trusting, and too naïve for your own good. Plus, you pull off a dress pretty nicely." Kenny laughed nervously, his stomach twisting as it got harder for him to swallow. "And… I know that I, um, kissed you, then left… that was a pretty dick move. But I just wanted you to know that there was a reason, and if you hate me now, I get it." Kenny bowed his head, bracing himself for the expected rejection from Butters. When it didn't come right away, he peaked and saw Butters wearing the same expression he had had after Kenny kissed him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Butters asked.

"Uh, well…" Kenny sounded just like the usually nervous Butters. "I… I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I really care about you Butters. And I don't want to see you get hurt, especially by a jerk like me. I know I don't seem like I'd make a good boyfriend because of how I act, and you probably wouldn't think of me that way anyways but… urgh, forget it!" Kenny pulled his hood up and tightened the strings. "Sorry to bother you Butters." He turned away and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kenny stopped, then looked back over his shoulder. Butters was standing there shaking, tears running down his cheeks. Had Kenny really upset him that much with his confession? Even if it might make the situation even worse, Kenny turned back around and held Butters, waiting until he stopped crying.

"Ke-Kenny…" Butters murmured. Kenny looked down at the quivering boy. "C-Could you maybe lower your hood..? Pl-Please?" Kenny was confused at what Butters was trying to do, but he loosened the strings of his hood and lowered it until his whole face and hair was visible. He and Butters stared at each other, the smaller fidgeting while the taller stood there in confusion. Butters glanced from side to side, then quickly stood on his tip toes and kissed Kenny's cheek. Kenny blushed and brought his hand to the spot Butters' lips had just touched.

"Butters-"

"I-I really li-like you too Ken!" Butters stammered, his pale face completely flushed with pink. "Bu-But I thought y-you'd never like me like tha-that, 'cause you always liked girls an' stuff, so I-" Kenny cut him off with a passionate kiss. Butters made a small squeak of surprise, but kissed back. Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters' slender frame. It was more wonderful than any women ever could've been. Once they broke their kiss, Kenny dropped down on one knee and held Butters' hand.

"Marry me," he breathed.

"Wh-What?!" Butters said. "Ma-Married?! Isn't that a little fast?!"

"Not at all," Kenny said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small plastic Hello Kitty ring. "You still like this character right?" He slipped the ring onto Butters' thin fingers. He smiled. "It looks great on you Butters."

"Kenny, I'm honored but… my parents might ground me for gettin' married before high school ends, especially to a-a boy," Butters said.

"Then we can elope," Kenny said. "I've had enough of this shithole town and it's stupid people. I'll steal my dad's truck and we can run away." Kenny stood and took both of Butters' hands, the idea filling him with passion. "We can make it! Hell I've begged for a lot of things in my life, I can do it again! And I'll even do work, if it'll give you a good life Butters. Anything for you, and our future. Will you accept?" Kenny's sudden proposition left Butters speechless, but after stuttering some attempted answers, he finally just nodded.

"Ye-Yeah!" Butters nodded. "Do… Do you really love me Kenny?" Kenny nodded, and softly kissed his new fiancée. Kenny Stotch, or Butters McCormick? He mused in his head. Kenny caressed Butters' hand, feeling the simple ring. Although it was just plastic, it had taken up all the money Kenny had. It was their future.

"Kenny and Butters Stotch-McCormick." He smiled. It sounded nice. "You look good wearing our future Butters."


End file.
